


Aftermath

by Braxdovah



Category: Vampire: The Masquerade, White Wolf
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23773798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Braxdovah/pseuds/Braxdovah
Summary: An interaction between Sire and childe
Relationships: Darius/Magdelena





	Aftermath

Magdalena made her way into the club, having previously sent a message to let him know. She was visibly annoyed and on edge. Her temper which was generally in check was uncharacteristically short. Thankfully her predatory nature kept most humans at bay save the few who   
were drawn to state given her angelic, if not alien, visage. 

She paces as she waits, her black dress fluttering around her ankles. Her red hair undulating thanks to the constant movement like a flame moments from becoming out of control. She spots a woman who can't help but stare and a sadistic grin pulls at the corners of her mouth and she beckons the woman with a finger to her. The woman moves to her like a moth to a flame and Mags gently brushes her fingertips against her cheek and down across her throat. She leans in whispering something to the woman that causes a blush to rise to her cheeks before she quickly scurries away. Mags smirks and resumes the pacing and waiting. 

Darius comes to the doors and crosses the room to her. The crowd parts as if water and he slides an arm in hers. “Let’s take this down to a more private location.” This time as they cross, there are more than a few lingering eyes on them, jealousy or more likely envy. He places a palm on a concealed panel and beckons her into a private elevator. 

If she noticed the looks she didn't say but she did go with him closing her eye as the door closed trying to not be a rage filled being. “Last night was damned fiasco. “

“Magdalena, how may I help you process this frustration?” The elevator carries them silently to the bottom most floor, opening into a dark hallway. The door to the right opens into a darkly appointed suite. It has a cold impersonal feel as if a ghoul had been the one to decorate it, technically perfect for Darius but lacking somehow. 

She follows and seems rather at ease with the cold feel of the room “well let's see ...first Vox Umbra is a thorn in my side that needs to be removed. He tried to preach to me on how to be a better Lasombra. “She throws up her hands in frustration. “Tried to instruct me on what the amici noctis is for. THE AMICI NOCTIS!! Like I don't know!!! He seems to have it in his head that he’s more lasombra then the rest of us. Like we're imbeciles and he's the only one who knows what's going on. And by the way, his growling thing he does, completely ineffective. Then...then he compliments my moxie and fire and then insults me !!! “ she paces as she speaks her whole body racked with anger. “Then the archbishop ridiculousness. First he questioned my integrity and my ability to lead and my motivations, fine acceptable I get it. But he all but ignored my answers and of course Vox was his yes man the entire time. After much thinking and lots of conversations with other cainites I withdrew my challenge as my plan had begun to take root. I've decided on the long con as it were rather than the immediate results. When the blood accord is dissolved we’ll see who is prepared and who is not and who the sect turns to for guidance and help and whom they shun. “ she is almost manic in her mannerisms. “But that's not what you asked. To answer your question, I have no idea. I'm not driven to anger like this often and the last time I was….” she sort of trails off.   
“It is not for the challenged to decide if the challenge is worthy. That is for a priest. Let me guess he wanted you to bring the incumbent Archbishop before the Courts of Blood.”

“Of course he did. That's not what it's there for !! “ she sighs like this has taken the wind out of her sails “I don't think he likes our house very much not that I care..”

Darius hisses thru his fangs and cups her cheek. “Vox is a petty tyrant that believes if he is not beating his chest in the center of the crowd that he is nothing. He is wrong, no amount of forced subservience is going to make him any more of a ruler. He mistakes abuse for guidance and cruel sadism for a way to teach the blood of his blood.” His thumb grazes her lips. “How did he insult you? He mistook your confidence for bravado.” 

She took a deep breath relaxing at the touch a bit “he told me that next time, if there is a next time, I challenge for monomacy that my reasoning is more valid. Like wanting to keep our sect alive and flourishing isn't a valid reason. “ she locked eyes with him and fought off the sweep of anger that made her words bite more than she meant them to. “He obviously doesn't understand when you rattle your own cage others take note and soon realize your weakness. “

“Or what? The ritae is your right as a daughter of Caine.” Darius pauses. “I see. Is there something inducing these outbursts of emotion?” He brushes her hair back slowly. “Do they bother you?”

She shrugs and trembles slightly “I'm not entirely sure. With Vox, I despise being talked down to like I'm a newly embraced cainite. I may not be as old as others, but I'm not exactly young either. “ she cracks her neck “I fear for the state of the sword in Pasadena. They have become complacent and are slow to change anything. I've long been a moderate and now my views are shifting. I need to find a new faction. A new focus. Maybe that is my issue.” 

“Faith is the shield of the Cainite and the whetstone.” He plucks the necklace at her throat and studies her reaction. “My darling, such a temptation, set logic aside and let me know what you want in this exact moment. Vox will be dealt with. Pasadena will be purified.” 

“Then perhaps that is where I should set my sights. “ she doesn't jump so much as twitches a bit when her necklace moves. She cants her had and thinks for a moment “right this moment? To not be in control. To give up the reigns for a few moments so that I can keep a handle on my emotions elsewhere. “

Darius slides his fingers into her hair, kissing her suddenly. He stops. “Magdalena, do you trust me in this?” 

She almost growls feeling the fingers in her hair and after a moment of surprise returns the kiss cocking a brow at his question “you know I do. I have never not trusted you. My existence is in your hands. “

“Τότε απόψε, δώστε την επιθυμία μαζί μου. Θα σας καταλάβω, το σώμα και το μυαλό.” He returns to kissing her, not the panicked touches of youth. His fingers twine thru her hair, tangling the tresses. 

(Then tonight, give into desire with me. I will occupy you, body and mind.)

She returns the kiss, finally completely relaxed with just a simple nod to his statement whether she understood the language or not she got the meaning.


End file.
